Slam Dunk and Outlaw Star cross
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Yes, yet another cross done up by me. This is a one-shot! I swear...


What am I thinking?! [sighs] I love Outlaw Star and I love Slam Dunk… I'm repaying my love with this?! 

I don't own them or anything, ok?

**Outlaw Star-Slam Dunk Crossover**

"Outlaw Star, reporting for clearance out of Sentinel III…" Mitsui said from his intercom. Another voice came from it.

"Clearance accepted, sending guide beacon."

"Hai… (turns to Haruko, who is in a bottle-like thing, naked… all those that are not supposed to be seen are strategically covered) Haruko-san?"

"I have the guide beacon… we can leave now."

"Ryokai! Ikuso! [Roger! Let's go!]" Mitsui pushed the lever and the ship moved into hyperspace…

"Ne, aniki… why did we have to agree to this anyway?" Kogure complained as he typed commands into his computer.

"Well… if we don't, who's going to pay for this junk of a ship?"

"This ship is not junk," came a voice, mainly Gilliam's, from an intercom," this is the Outlaw Star."

"Urusai!" Mitsui shouted, annoyed.

"Nyan! Quit fighting with the ship computer! You Terrans are so annoying!!" Ayako nagged, shutting her long Ctarl-Ctarl ears.

"Yeah, she's right, aniki! Gilliam might crash the ship!"

"Thanks for the suggestion, Min-kun," Gilliam's voice boomed.

"Min-kun! Stop giving bad ideas to the ship maintenance!" Mitsui popped Kogure's head.

"Daijobou, he doesn't control the ship, Mitsui-san." Haruko's comforting voice calmed Mitsui. 

[Ayako and Kogure: He's sooo gullible…] 

"Hai… Haruko-san," Mitsui nodded. Silence…

"Well, aniki, you still can ask others for money, right?"

"Sendoh's the only person I know… but some people with LOTS of money freeloaded on this ship." Rukawa turned to them.

"I believe in 'borrower nor lender be'…"

"Che…" Mitsui held a disgusted look.

"Aniki… I still don't like facing that guy…" Mitsui and Kogure shared a sick look.

"Why did I take this job?" Mitsui muttered.

"YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?!" Kogure shouted as he turned to face his friend, exasperated," Well, let me remind you!!" 

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Ah! Hisashi-kun, you came back for me!" Sendoh said, hugging the dear boy. Mitsui sweatdropped.

"It's… erm… nice… (grunt) to see you… too… Akira-san…"

"Oh! I missed you so much (turns to Kogure) Oh, my! Min-kun, you've grown!" And Sendoh went to hug the Megane-kun. Kogure tried his best not to cringe.

"I'll be waiting for you in a few years time, Kiminobu-san," he teased. Kogure sweatdropped as he forcefully smiled.

"I think I'll be gone in that few years, Sendoh-san…"

"So… you think you can lend us that much money for the ship, Akira-san?" Mitsui watched Sendoh rub the back of his right ear while sucking on a lemon.

"Well, it's a lot… and from your current account…"

"I'll pay you back when I make it big, promise!" Mitsui pleaded. Sendoh held a menacing look.

"You can pay me back in other ways, Hisashi-chan…" Mitsui's eyes became one line as he held out his gun to the spikehead.

"I'm not selling my body to you." Sendoh sweatdropped.

"Just joking, just joking…"

"So how about it?"

"Actually, I have a job for you…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's how we landed here! You wanted the money so badly to get us to the Kei pirates territory and possibly get us killed!" Mitsui sweatdropped.

"Ne… Min-kun, relax…"

"Relax?!" Kogure was bewildered.

"Maybe, you should relax, Min-kun…" Haruko said, timidly.

"Yeah, you're even scaring me… a Ctarl-Ctarl…" Ayako said, blinking. 

"You show too much frustration, I suggest a warm bath to calm the nerves," Rukawa said. Kogure sweatdropped.

"You're right… (hops off seat)… I'm taking a bath, aniki… Haruko-san, can you handle without me?"

"Hai… I'll manage."

"Doumo arigatou…"

Later…

"Mitsui-san, we're reaching the space port." Haruko reported.

"That was fast…" Mitsui stretched his arms before reaching for the controls. He turned to Ayako.

"Ne… Ayako, is Min-kun out from his bath yet?"

"Nyan? Min-kun fell asleep after that, Mitsui-kun."

"He WHAT?!"

"For a young kid, he sure has too much stress…" Rukawa noted, examining his bokuto. Mitsui glared at the boy.

"And what are you suggesting?" he growled.

"Just making a point… you know, I'll take him somewhere stress-free, while you, Ayako and Haruko finish Sendoh's business."

"Just as long he comes back alive…" Mitsui sighed.

"I don't kill comrades."

"Then why don't you leave Sendoh alone?"

"That was in my contract."

"Mitsui-san… there's a system message coming to the ship," Gilliam announced. At that, Mitsui sat up and readied himself for it.

"Put it on." It was. Nothing came. The screen flashed,' Audio only.'

"Lousy frequency…" Mitsui cursed.

"Captain of the Outlaw Star, you are to cease command at once." 

"Nanda to?!" Mitsui tried to steer the ship away. But nothing happened.

"We have taken control of it, don't try to resist…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… come on, spit out your intentions." Mitsui impatiently tapped his fingers on the dashboard.

"Nyan?"

"This is very interesting…" Mitsui glared at the two on his sides. 

"Mitsui-san… there's an interference in the ship's system."

"Nani?!"

"I sense it too, Haruko-san…" Gilliam said," it's reaching the main… I'm shutting down to keep it safe." Mitsui was beginning to panic. 

"Matte! Gilliam…!" The power went off.

"Shimata…" Mitsui groaned. Haruko's transporter disappeared and she came out of it, coughing.

"Haruko-san, daijobou ka?" Rukawa came up to her, being the nearest one. 

"H--hai… it's just that…" She fainted into the pale boy's arms.

"Haruko!!" Mitsui shouted as he jumped out of his control.

"What happened?" Kogure asked, waking up from his sleep. Ayako had shaken him up. He wore his glasses.

"Nyan! Haruko-san fainted and Gilliam shut down… the power's cut off… someone hijacked the ship…!"

"Slow down, Ayako! Now explain to me again…" And she did, leaving the boy in thought.

"You've got something in mind?"

"I'm going to try to override the interference…" And he ran off.

"Nyan? Matte, Min-kun!"

Mitsui peered to the room where Rukawa was taking care of Haruko. He had pressed a wet towel on her forehead.

"So how is she?" He asked leaning against the outer wall of the room.

"At least her fever's going down. I've given her some medicine…"

"You do realize she's a humanoid."

"I know… I'm doing my best, Mitsui-kun."

"…" Mitsui frowned.

"Well… I think I'll… What the…?!" Mitsui jumped as he watched something zoomed past him.

"Daijobou ka, Mitsui-kun?"

"Yeah… but what was…?" _Looks like Min-kun._

Kogure jumped into his chair and began typing commands.

"Just as I thought… a decoy virus," he muttered, placing his hand to his chin, propping it with his arm. That meant whoever sent this knew Mitsui was gullible.

_Doesn't explain Haruko and Gilliam though… unless…_ He began typing some more. 

"Yatta! [alright!]" He exclaimed before clicking on his left earring to intercom to Mitsui.

"Aniki! You've got to come to the control room quick." 

Moments later…

Mitsui ran in with Rukawa. [Ayako stayed to tend to Haruko]

"What's up, Min-kun?"

"I know why were still stuck here."

"There's no power?" Mitsui chided.

"Aniki, I'm serious!"

"Okay… so what?" Kogure projected his computer screen.

"Look, trace from the computer read that the message came from the space port but I found that it was projected through a satellite from another ship. And it gave us a decoy virus, tricking us into believing that we were taken over. Only you should fall for that…"

"Min-kun…" Mitsui grew annoyed.

"Let me finish… but how do they know about Haruko-san and Gilliam? They found a way to get the both of them to shut down…"

"In other words?"  

"The ship is from the Kei pirates." A smile broke in Mitsui's features.

"Ne… Min-kun, do you know the ship's coordinates?"

"I'm one step ahead of you, aniki."

"Matte kudasai…" Rukawa interjected," if we destroy the ship, can we get Haruko and Gilliam back to normal?"

"Probably… with the core system destroyed and all."

"And how our we going to fly the Outlaw Star without them?"

"Kuso!! I think we blindsided that, Min-kun!" Mitsui covered his face with his hand.

"Daijobou… I got a way to get the ship to come to us."

"Nani?" The two older guys looked at him.

"Captain Sakuragi!" came a cry from a certain tubby guy. The captain, who has the most striking red hair, came in looking mighty pissed.

"What do you want, Takamiya?!"

"It's that Outlaw Star! It's sending a distress signal to the space port." Sakuragi turned to another guy with a slick back hairdo.

"Youhei, override the signal! [To a blond haired guy] Okutsu! Send a message to that troublesome ship!"

"Yokai!" The two went.

_Kuso! That pilot is smart…_

"Aniki… it's a message from the space port, I think it's our hijackers." Kogure said.

"Hai… Min-kun, try to get the picture on this time."

"Okay…" and he went on typing. The message came, with a blurry screen.

"What did I tell you guys about resisting?"

"Nanda to?! I have an injured crew member who needs to be tended to immediately!"

"Right… and is that member a female humanoid? Doesn't matter! We'll just destroy that ship then!"

"Kuso…"

"Aniki… they're coming for us!"

"Min-kun, what can I use right now?"

"The automatic machine gun, the cutter, which runs on batteries, and grappler arms."

"Any missiles?"

"Just a few… and it's connected to the grappler arms."

"Man… this is tricky… what about shields?"

"The back up power could hold for about 5 minutes."

"Sou ka?"

"The ship is in 400km radius," Rukawa confirmed.

"Min-kun! Fire the missiles!"

"Aniki?"

"Just do it!"

"Captain! They're firing at us!" shouted a guy with a mustache.

"Nani?! Noma, fire anti-missiles!"

"Hai!" And he did.

"Aniki! We're out of missiles!"

"Good."

"Nani?!"

"We just wait for them with what we have right now."

"Aniki… this is going too far! We're sitting ducks out here! If they fire at us…"

"Mitsui-kun… the ship is in 200km and they're shooting launch missiles at us!"

"Min-kun, arm the cutter!"

"H-hai!" Mitsui put on the small wireless intercom that allowed him to see out of the ship to control the grappler arms.

"Aniki… the cutter is on!"

"Yosh!" He pushed the lever and controlled the arms. Using the cutter, he sliced away the launch missiles since they were slow.

"Yatta!"

"Aniki! They're still coming!"

"Min-kun, the machine gun!"

"Nani?!"

"Stop questioning me!" Kogure shook his head and did what he was told.

"Mitsui, the enemy ship is advancing."

"Wakatta…" Armed with the machine gun, he shot at the ship.

"Get the shield on!" Sakuragi shouted. 

"Captain, they're sending a message."

"Grr… put it on!"

"Oi!" Mitsui said, a smirk on his face," if you're a Kei pirate, let's see what your ship's got. One-on-one, grappler arm battle." Sakuragi gave another smirk before shutting off the message.

"Prepare the grappler arms!"

"Yokai!"

"Aniki, what's the point of that?" Kogure's eyes became one line.

"Daijobou… knowing Kei pirates' pride, they'll fall for my trap soon."

"What are you planning, aniki?" Mitsui completely ignored the boy and turned to Rukawa.

"Rukawa, what are their coordinates?"

"50 km radius… make that thirty."

"That's close."

"Aniki…"

"Min-kun, prepare the shield."

"Hai."

As the ship closed in, the grappler arm battle began. The arms of both ships gripped each other tight. The Outlaw Star's took out its grip from one arm and clutched the forearm, crushing it.

"Kuso!" cried the Kei pirate captain. He quickly switched took a shot at the Outlaw Star.

"Min-kun! Shield!"

"Hai!" And it deflected the missile.

"Aniki… we're really sitting ducks now…"

"Arm the cutter again!"

"Nani?! But the cutter's batteries…"

"I saved enough for two minutes…" And with a confident look on his face, he added," that's all I'm going to need."

"Come on!" Mitsui taunted, taking the second arm away for a minute before grasping on the enemy's grappler forearm, managing to damage it.

"Captain, we can't go on like this!" Youhei reported," Both grapplers took damage."

"Fire missiles at it, now!"

"Captain…"

"They're arming missiles," Rukawa stated.

"Is the cutter ready, Min-kun?"

"Hai, aniki!"

"Yosh! Ikuso!" Mitsui pushed the side levers forward, controlling the grapplers armed with the cutters, slicing through the ship. It split into half before exploding.

"Yatta!" Mitsui cheered. Kogure let out a sigh as Rukawa nodded in satisfaction.

"Mm…" Haruko slowly open her eyes. 

"Haruko-san… yokatta," Mitsui let out a sigh of relief.

"Mitsui-san! The ship…!" She tried to get up, only to be pushed down gently by Rukawa, who was sitting beside them.

"You've taken quite the blow from the Kei pirates virus… you need to take a rest."

"Demo… Mitsui-san can't…"

"Daijobou," Mitsui said, calmingly," while you slept, I dealt with the problem. Even Gilliam was shut down that time, you know."

"Sou da na…"

"Tonikaku [anyway], I still have a job to do. Rukawa, you promised to take Min-kun somewhere, remember?"

"Mataku…" Rukawa let out a mushroom shaped sigh.

"Nyan~… this is so tiring!" Ayako complained while carrying boxes of whatever down to the transporting platform.

"Quit whining… we can't do much since Haruko and Min-kun are away. But you're all the help I need, Ayako-san!" Mitsui pointed to the number of boxes the Ctarl-Ctarl was carrying.

"Nyan! That's not funny, Mitsui!"

"Oh well… we're done here anyway. Why don't you go out or something? We're leaving at 1630 hours anyway."

"Sou ka? Doumo arigatou, Mitsui-san!"

And so…

Back at Mitsui and Kogure Enterprises…

Kogure was busy calculating the expenses. Gilliam's pink robotic form watched the boy. Mitsui came up to them.

"So, did we get any money leftover?"

"Nope… but we owe Sendoh a lot more!"

"Nani?!"

"Thanks to the attack, we have to deal with grappler arms repair, reloading of arms, port rental and refueling! Plus, Gilliam persisted on getting new software to help protect him and Haruko-san from future interference. And adding this to our daily expenses…"

"Sono yaro!!" Mitsui grabbed the pink robot and began to shake it.

"Mitsui-san… Yamero!"

"Nanda to?! You have to…"

"But it's also for Haruko-san's safety!" Frustrated, Mitsui threw Gilliam aside. He landed exactly on Ayako, who was having a meal.

"Well… come on, Min-kun… we're going to beg him for money again."

"Iyada!" 

"I suggest you try to make money here, Mitsui-san…" Rukawa said as he sipped his tea.

"Hai, if we pool together, maybe we'll get something to pay up that Sendoh guy and settle the ship as well!" Ayako gave a smile.

"Well, that's not a bad idea." Kogure gave it a thought. 

"Since I'm traveling with you… I should pool in too. Maybe I should pay Sendoh-san a visit as well." Rukawa picked up his bokuto," I'll persuade him to give you guys a discount."

"Just don't kill him." Mitsui smirked.

"I'll have to kill you first and I won't because you guys are interesting."

"Sou da na…" Rukawa left the place.

"Well aniki… you better get ready, because our first job is here…"

"That's fast…"

"You bet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gods, I actually finished this?! I'm full of crap! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, minna…

Oh yeah, for those who still didn't get who is who, allow me to help ya. Mitsui is Gene Starwind, Kogure is Jim Hawking, Ayako is Aisha Clanclan, Rukawa is Suzuka & Sakuragi & gundan are, well, the Kei pirates. *Shrugs* 


End file.
